Risque Business
by Shawn30
Summary: Being teenage super heroes and a couple in love makes for a number of mishaps, misadventures, and interruptions for Tommy and Kim. Especially when they really, really, really, want to be alone.


**Title: "Risque Business"**  
**Written by: Shawn Chapter (1/1)**

**Summary: Being teenage super heroes and a couple in love makes for a number of mishaps, misadventures, and interruptions for Tommy and Kim. Especially when they really, really, really, want to be alone.**

**Category: Humor/Romance/Erotica **

**Rating: MA **

**Time-line/Spoilers: AU Season 2 of MMPR. Three Months after "White Light." And Trini did not go to the Peace Conference.**

**Disclaimer: Thankfully Saban owns it all now.**

**Authors Notes: This is just for laughs and naughtiness. Enjoy.**

**"You know it's love when you want to keep holding hands even after you're sweaty."**  
**- Anonymous**

**"You can't buy love on eBay."**  
**- Anonymous**

**"When we got married I told my wife "If you leave me, I'm going with you.**  
**And she never did."**  
**- James Fineous McBride**

**1717 West Drive **

**Tuesday, January 17, 1995 **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

Now this was a little slice of heaven.

With a gorgeously lit night sky and full moon overhead, Kimberly sighed happily at the sheer contentment that had fallen over her. Enjoying a warm summers evening lying next to Tommy on a thick blanket in her backyard was the perfect end to a long day. With her arm hooked around his and her head resting over his shoulder, she wondered how so many people took the simple comfort of being with the person you love for granted. There was no where in the world she'd rather be than right here with her boyfriend. "This is nice," she yawned in a soft tone while drawing a little circle over his chest.

Tommy met her loving gaze, curling his arm tighter around her slender waist. "I feel like I'm supposed to say something really manly and tough, but I can't help but to agree."

"Good. You're plenty manly and tough already. The way you stomped that ant a few minutes ago took my breath away," she teased and then poked his side. "Besides, I like the softer side of Tommy every now and then. You can't just roundhouse kick monsters twenty-four hours a day."

"Says who?"

"'Your' Beautiful," Kim declared with no small amount of snark, punctuated by another finger poke in his side just for fun. Try as he did to respond otherwise, Tommy rewarded her with his laughter as a gentle breeze carried pleasantly over them. "Did you eat that meat surprise in the cafeteria today?"

Pretending to choke on the thought, Tommy shook his head. "No way in the world was I touching that stuff. Not even Rocky tried it and you know he'll eat anything. He told me he honestly couldn't tell what animal it came from. Neither could I. Billy took some home to analyze it."

Kim shuddered at the memory of the kinda brown, kinda beige meat. "I was sure Lord Zedd was gonna turn it into a monster today. He's not much for creativity. A skyscraper-sized Meat Surprise monster wouldn't shock me."

Tommy didn't reply, shutting his eyes as he focused on the serenity of a night alone with his girl. Maybe it wasn't a candlelight dinner for two, but McDonald's on short notice wasn't so bad on his limited budget. And with Kim's mom being very supportive of their relationship, tonight's last minute date wasn't an issue. Of course her mom didn't know everything... but he was more than respectful enough to have won her approval. And for that he was ever grateful. "Let's not discuss Lord Zedd anymore. I don't want to hear the six beeps of doom claim another of our dates."

"Duly noted." While staring at the endless cosmos above, Kim enjoyed the comfortable quiet while snuggling with her boyfriend. There was not a single thing special about tonight or what they were doing, but just that she had found and was sharing love meant the world to her young heart. Far to many tears were shed over if they'd ever find this peaceful place where they could finally be together minus the fear, insecurity, and issues that had kept them apart for so long. But no more and never again if she had anything to say about it.

Her sneakers rested just outside the blanket on the grass alongside his. Barefoot lounging, a term they created, was a personal treat for them alone. "I want to live at the mall."

Tommy chuckled, ever charmed by Kim's incredibly random mind. "Okay, and why is that?"

"Shopping," she counted off on a finger. "Fashion within walking distance, tons of different places to eat, bright lights, the atmosphere, and people."

"The insanity of little kids running all over the place, overcrowded on weekends, long lines, and expensive prices."

"Hey, stay outta my mall fantasy," she playfully warned. "I never criticized you when you told me you watched Jem and the Holograms as a kid."

Tommy gently nudged her side with his elbow. "Yes you did. You called me Tina and started singing the theme song."

"... I think your bad memory is rubbing off on me." Kim smiled when his lips brushed a light kiss over her forehead. She tapped his leg with her foot just for kicks. Just cause he was there and she loved him. "You're tall."

"Not my fault."

"I'm short."

"Not your fault."

"Fix it!"

Tommy gave her a little shake, laughing at the silliness of it all. "I can teach martial arts, fight monsters, and pilot big robots. But making a person taller is out of my abilities I'm afraid."

Kim shrugged while trailing her fingers over his stomach. "And to think, I thought you could do anything." Her eyes darted to him, facing his disbelieving expression. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, most things." He arched a brow. "You're definitely a great kisser," she declared at last.

"Ditto," he replied while enjoying the warmth of her body nestled against him and the feel of her head resting over his shoulder. This was what joy felt like. Priceless and oh so peaceful. Only one thing eclipsed this bliss... but he wasn't complaining. "And for the record, I like it that you're short."

Her brow arched in a animated fashion. "Is that a Cave-man sort of thing?"

"I refuse to answer but interpret my nod as you will." She giggled against his shirt, her hand now resting possessively over his chest, drawing small circles not to arouse, but simply because he was hers and she could. It never creased to amaze him how thoroughly it pleased him to belong to her. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

Kim said the first thing that popped into her head. "Wanna have sex?"

"Nah." He held his most blank, serious expression as long as he could, but Kim's daring smirk forced his laugh out loud. "You're such a tease."

Leaning closer to his ear, she whispered warmly, "Not last Friday night if you recall."

God did he ever! Their fifth time together, in his bed nonetheless and for most of the night. The sounds she made haunted him all day the next day. When her palm rested over his heart he was sure she felt its rapid beating. Just the memory of making love to her stirred him. His body averted towards her, lying on his side now. "True," he smiled wildly, and then whispered, "But we can't tonight, so we need something else to do."

Boldly needing to push his buttons, Kim tenderly brushed her lips over his before quietly asking, "So you don't want to make love to me?"

With his back to the back-porch of her house, Tommy captured Kim's wrist and slowly led her hand down his body to rest just over his hard...

"Good answer," she kissed him again, then resumed a more casual pose as the last thing she needed was her mom catching them looking like two horny teenagers even though that was exactly what they were. "Is my charming company below the stars enough, Mr. Oliver?"

He squeezed her waist, drawing her closer, pressing his face to her hair. The scent soothed him. "Always."

That was cute and kinda corny but very sweet. Her honey wasn't a poet, but he was sincere. She was so happy to finally be past the sex topic and able to enjoy the teasing and banter that came with their love having reached the next level. They were ready and it was their choice. "Do you think Rita's pretty?"

"Was there alcohol in that ice tea you made?"

Kim snickered, swatting his shoulder. "I'm just happy and blah blah blahing about nothing at all. And no, I didn't spike the ice tea." He snuggled her tighter and she sighed, enjoying the affection immensely. Ever since they finally made love the physical intimacy outside the bedroom had grown leaps and bounds. She still hadn't told Aisha or Trini yet, and when she did she was sure yelling about her not telling them sooner would follow. Probably a couple of thrown shoes and her having to offer her first born in apology. But for the time being she had her first sexy, naughty secret. And she kinda liked only having it with Tommy. "So, you don't find Rita hot?"

"No woman who's mouth moves but the words that come out don't match could be hot. And that pointy bra thing is scary more than sexy. That dress totally hides her figure, not that I think about what could be under it."

"You sure you're not crushing on Rita?"

"Hey, at least she didn't try to marry me. Unlike Zedd did with you."

"She didn't try to marry you, she just turned you evil."

"For a week or so, yeah."

"Evil is timeless, dear." His laughter made her love him all the more. That the Green Ranger era was a memory they could now laugh about was amazing unto itself. Perhaps time did indeed heal all wounds. At the moment though there wasn't anywhere else in the world she'd rather be than with him. But the way his hand kept circling her lower back, drawing her thoughts to last Friday night when his mouth trailed kisses all over her body left her more than a bit flushed. When Tommy noticed he winked. She mouthed a silent "Jerk," at him.

He replied with a equally quiet, "I want you."

Blushing, she sighed, bowing her head. Oh God did she want him again tonight. Now! Well, not right here in her backyard, but still. He ran the back of his hand over her belly, causing the muscles to tremble. Temptation flooded her senses as they had the perfect situation, politically incorrect as it was. The Morphing Grid was magically the worlds best contraception as no active Ranger could impregnate or conceive. Couple that with an immunity to all diseases and teenage hormones running amok it was a wonder they'd gone this long without... "Be good," she smiled not so innocently.

Tommy gave her a slow, simmering expression. "Do you really want me to be?"

"... no." He gently nuzzled the side of her neck, brushing his lips and tongue over a little spot she loved to be kissed on. She quivered against him, her fists clutching tightly at his shirt. "Stop it," her soft voice sounded a bit shaky and far from truthful. "As it gets later and darker my mom will keep peeking through those curtains and eventually come out here and politely tell you to go home. But if she catch's your hands caressing my inner thigh like you are now she may have her meat clever in hand. And let me tell you, she knows how to use it."

A grinning Tommy nodded, bowing his head but still grinning as his hand withdrew. Earning her mom's trust was a big deal and he didn't want to jeopardize it. And as much as Ms. Hart liked him she wasn't at all stupid to the desires of teenage couples. Especially with the hungry way he and Kim stared at each other. "So I should get going then?" His lips curled into a mockery of a innocent expression when her hand suddenly closed around his. She was tugging on her bottom lip in that sexy contemplative way that always drove him crazy. And no matter how hot it was to contemplate being together tonight, he honestly saw no way that was gonna happen. "What's on your mind, Beautiful?"

Offering no reply at first, she lovingly ran her fingers through his long hair, having taken his ponytail down before dinner. The man might use a particular word as a nickname for her, but in her eyes he was beautiful and more. She loved him for each and every little thing that made him the man he was, both good and bad. And after giving herself to him... after he gave himself to her... she simply, completely, desperately craved him. "I'm having naughty thoughts."

Tommy watched her brown eyes darken as a smirk laced her exquisite mouth. "How naughty?" She nipped at his mouth almost impishly, playfully. And then kissed him harder, brushing her tongue against his in a way that always drove him crazy. And as badly as he wanted to draw her down beneath him, he didn't need Ms. Hart rushing out with her meat clever. "That was evil," he teased her while softly peppering her cheek with kisses. "Especially since we can't..."

"Hold that thought," Kim said while pressing a finger to his mouth. When his tongue lapped at it her belly fluttered. "Okay, I don't have a plan but I'm up for being sneaky and clever."

His eyes squinted. "Wait, what? I thought that kiss said 'Tommy, I have a plan.'"

"No, that kiss said 'Tommy, I want to bone you and have no clue how to go somewhere private to do it.'"

"Obviously I need a kiss interpreter."

"Honey, hush. Let me think." As Kim laid down beside him again, her mind ran through a series of liaison locations and possible outcomes if they got caught. Any hope of getting a car from her mom or using her dad's would go up in flames if she got caught engaging in naked-naughty-nookie with Tommy. But there had to be a way! Teenagers have found ways to sneak around and do it since the dawn of time. She was sure even Cave-man and Cave-women teenagers snuck behind caves and in forests to get some hot loving at some point. There just had to be a way. There just had...

"Kim, you're just staring off into space. It's kinda disturbing."

"Sorry, was just thinking about prehistoric sex."

Tommy blinked. Random Kimberly at her very best.

At that very moment Caroline Hart appeared on the back porch, drawing their attention. "Guys, I think I'm about to make your night." She watched them sit up on the blanket, all eyes on her now. She'd witnessed that lingering kiss they shared a moment ago, but fought the urge to run outside and break up it. The big 'Talk' was had with Kim about boys, sex, and pregnancy a long time ago. She had to trust her daughter knew how to take care of herself and was smart. She also had to give her space to grow as a young adult. And she did like Tommy a great deal. Still, she kept her eye on them. "I just got a recorded message from Angel Grove High. It seems a water main broke in the basement and flooded all the offices and half the campus on the first floor. Until they can clean it up and ensure the electricity isn't a issue the school is closed tomorrow." The two teens smiled and even high-fived which she thought was very cute. Her baby was happy so she might as well be the 'Good Mom' tonight. "Since there's no school tomorrow Tommy can stay till 11:30 as long as his parents are okay with it. You should probably come in the house now, but keep either your bedroom or basement door open and lights on, understand?"

Kim nodded, squeezing Tommy's hand behind her back. "Gotcha mom. Will do. Thanks."

"Thank you, Ms. Hart."

"Not a problem, Tommy. You can come in and call your folks. Now I'll leave you two alone. Be good." Caroline walked back inside the house.

Sharing a knowing stare filled with mischievous glee, teenage horniness, and opportunity; Tommy and Kim quickly gathered themselves off the blanket. They folded it, grabbed their shoes, took the pitcher of Ice Tea and McDonald's remains and raced inside the house.

Working as a team, no words were needed. When Kimberly pointed towards the phone for Tommy to call his dad, he pointed towards the basement door for her to get it ready. It took exactly three minutes and twenty-eight seconds before Tommy was quietly taking two steps at a time downstairs to the Hart's finished basement. Once her father's weekend haven for sports before the divorce, now Kim's hang-out room for friends.

As per Caroline's instructions the basement door was left open and the stairway light on. But Tommy could hear her footsteps upstairs in her bedroom which was a full two floors up. He silently thanked Zordon for the Ranger-enhanced hearing he had, even pumping his fist. What he had in mind was ten shades of wrong naughty, but he 'needed' Kim tonight as badly as she needed him.

"How long we got?" Kim asked while perched behind the long sectional couch that now had the blanket swept over it. The two small windows behind her were open as well.

"Three more hours," Tommy all but gasped.

Intense brown eyes met the same as Kimberly's gaze followed him to her until she was pressed to the back of the couch, his arms trapping her exactly where she wanted to be. She kinda loved the way he towered over her. "You know, if we were two good, wholesome, innocent teenagers we would just watch some TV and maybe hold hands."

Tommy bent down to her warm mouth. "It's a good thing we're Power Rangers."

"Is it Morphing time?" she breathed hotly over his lips.

"That was so cheesy it turned me on." His mouth covered hers possessively while lifting her onto the back of the couch. Her legs spread for him to invade the space while kissing her with desperate, helpless desire. Her arms crossed his neck, clutching him to her. "We gotta be quiet."

"I know," Kim kissed him deeper, "But," suckling his tongue until he throbbed against her center, "At least we get a chance to..."

"KIM, YOU GOT COMPANY. Trini and Aisha just parked."

"Crap!" Kim swore before shoving Tommy away. She peered around, thinking fast. "Get in the closet."

"What?"

"T and Sha don't know we're getting it on and for now I want to keep it that way, so you go hide in the closet while I get rid of them."

"But..."

"The sooner I get them out, the sooner you get 'in'." She winked.

Tommy flew to the nearest closet and shut door.

"Good boy." Kim raced upstairs. "I got the door, mom."

"Thanks dear," came from the second floor.

Kim stood at her front door and silently prayed she could pull off this little white lie. She fully intended to tell her best gal-pals everything really soon, but for now she just wanted time to process it all and enjoy her little secret life on the side. After a deep breath she opened the door. "Hey, I have this thing I gotta do and ..."

"Girl, please," Aisha noted while brushing inside. "We have no school tomorrow and my new car is right outside. Grab your purse, tell your mom you're with me and let's hit the road. There's hell that needs to be raised and we're the girls to do it!"

Kim followed Trini and Aisha who made their way downstairs without being led. "But I got this thing I need to do?"

"What thing?" Trini asked while taking a seat on the couch. "And why do you look so flushed? You aren't getting sick, are you?"

Sighing, Kim's gaze filtered over the closed door in the corner where her honey was hiding. Boy oh boy were T and Sha gonna let her have it when they find out she's been riding the Good Ship Tommy for a couple of weeks now. "Uhm..."

Aisha gave her no chance to elaborate further. "I got a full tank of gas and you might get lucky and see your honey tonight for some late night smooching if we hurry. I called the guys before I left. They're trying to find Tommy now."

Kim knew exactly where he was and wanted him in his birthday suit and them gone A.S.A.P. "That sounds like fun, but I'm in the mood to stay in and..."

"What, stare at your Kimberly Oliver Journal?" Trini teased her best friend. When Kim winced powerfully she just laughed. "We've never had to convince you to go out before, so unless you're gonna fawn over your secret collection of sweaty, shirtless Tommy pictures..."

Kim shook her head, groaning from embarrassment.

"... or sleep in that sweatshirt of his you stole from his laundry."

"Will the ground please swallow me up now?" Kim asked the sky as she was sure Tommy heard it all and she'd never hear the end of it.

Walking over to Kim, Trini laid a hand on her shoulder. "How often do we get a few hours on a week-night to drive around and hang out? Between Rangering and school we're all exhausted. So let us virgins hop in Sha's new car and contemplate men while driving around."

'You virgins.' Kim mentally blinked and a bit playfully noted, "Girls, I love you dearly and we will hang out tomorrow, but tonight I have a head-ache and my ankle is sore and I need to call my grandmother and..."

"Did you not hear that we're trying to hook up with the guys. And by guys that includes your boyfriend? The one you said you wanted to lick ice cream off his chest?" Aisha enjoyed reminding her.

Little did she know Kim already checked that one off her list of 'Things to do to naked Tommy'. "We talked tonight and uhm... well... okay, maybe I should just go ahead and tell you guys..."

At that precise moment the six beeps of doom sounded.

"No!" Kim, Trini, and Aisha all chanted at the same time.

In the closet, Tommy swore the same.

**The Command Center **

**Tuesday, January 17, 1995 **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"BY OUR ESTIMATION IT STANDS OVER FIFTY-FEET TALL, RANGERS."

Huddled around the Viewing Globe after being summoned moments ago, the Power Rangers watched with equal parts awe, disbelief, and what the hell?

"THE CREATURE APPEARED LESS THAN TWENTY MINUTES AGO AND IS WITHIN TWO MILES OF DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE, APPROACHING FROM THE EAST RIVER. OUR INITIAL ANALYSIS IS THAT ITS SILVER AND GREEN EXTERIOR IS LASER RESISTANT AND ITS SMOOTH SURFACE MAY BE MAGICALLY SHEILDED."

Rocky stared, laughed, and then shook his head at the lunacy of it all. Trini rolled her eyes at Lord Zedd's latest creation, while Aisha paced back and forth muttering some not so lady-like words. Adam was actually sipping a soft drink that gave him pause as he realized exactly what he was sipping. Billy sighed loudly while offering none of his trademark evaluations of their next opponent. As for Tommy and Kimberly, they simply glared mutely at the latest obstacle to them having outrageously hot sex.

"LORD ZEDD'S LATEST MONSTER APPEARS TO..."

"Oh for crying out loud, what's next?" Kim interrupted and even stomped her foot."Are we going to fight a fifty-story Happy Meal or a chicken McNugget with legs and swords for arms? This is just ridiculous on a scale of ridiculous that makes no sense at all."

"Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi," exclaimed Alpha-5 as he'd never seen Kim respond that way before to a threat to Angel Grove. "Kim, we know its not exactly a cool looking bad guy, but..."

Kim spun on the robot who quickly took at step backward. "That is a building sized can of Sprite. Its a walking Sprite can. ITS A FUCKING WALKING SPRITE CAN!"

"PINK RANGER, YOUR LANGUAGE."

"Sorry Zordon," Kim replied apologetically while leaning against Tommy. This was just the most dumb-ass excuse ever for her not to be indulging in hot sweaty nookie with her hot boyfriend. Okay, she took a deep breath. Time to focus. Peoples lives were at stake. This was serious business and she needed to have her head in the game and... "Oh for crying out loud is it spitting Sprite on people!"

"IT APPEARS THE SPRITE-ENATOR IS SPEWING A LIQUID SUBSTANCE THAT CAUSES TEMPORARY INSANITY. THE PEOPEL APPREAR TO BE SCREAMING AND RUNNING THROUGH THE STREEST MINDLESSLY. THEY ARE NOT ATTACKING EACH OTHER, BUT APPEAR TO HAVE WILDLY RANDOM ACTIONS. SO FAR NO INJURIES HAVE BEEN REPORTED."

"Pardon my French," Aisha began, hands on her hips, caution be damned. "But this is some bullshit!"

"RANGERS, LANGUAGE."

Aisha continued while counting off fingers, "We have fought Ms. Hart's purse, a demonic looking guitar, a giant bug, clones of us, a cheap looking fish monster, and now on a great night for all of us to get together and hang out he tries to attack the Earth with a giant can of Sprite!" Looking around the room, she asked, "Can we just go kill Zedd now? Cause he ain't getting no saner."

"RANGERS, OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT THE EARTH! RANGERS DO NOT ATTACK," Zordon noted calmly.

After pondering for a long moment Rocky offered a slightly alternative solution. "Okay, I'm no mathematician like Billy here, but that things gotta weigh around twenty tons of aluminum. Now how about we 'gently' kill it and turn it in for recycling? Then split the money six ways?" Arms extended, he thought that was a good and fair plan. They all stared at him. "What else are we gonna do, drink it? IM A MOUNTAIN DEW SORTA GUY!"

Zordon gave what amounted to a sigh for him. "BILLY, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS?"

"Well judging by its height and width, I must concur with Rockford's base analysis that the creature may well be made of over twenty tons of aluminum. At this years going rate that would net us quite a nice sum of..."

"BILLY WE DO NOT KILL MONSTERS FOR PROFIT."

Trini watched the people who were now soaked in Sprite running around and jumping on cars, cartwheeling through the street, and throwing shoes at cabs. "Okay, two things. One, I'm never drinking Sprite again. And two, this is just the most stupid thing I have ever seen. Lord Zedd smokes crack. There is no other possible conclusion. I mean come on, this is so freaking dumb! ITS A CAN OF SPRITE THE SIZE OF GODZILLA!"

Adam finished drinking his can of Sprite. "Its refreshing." Everyone glared at him. "What? I like Sprite. I obey my thirst."

Rocky chimed in, "Ten aluminum cans net a buck. Do the math people! Only Sha and Tina..."

"TOMMY!"

"Yeah yeah, yeah, you watched Jem and the Holograms as a kid," Rocky joked. "Anyway, they are the only ones with cars. Now should we all be denied reliable transportation just because this is a wee bit politically incorrect? I think not. Let's face it, we'll do our usual fly over, trade some barbs with the Sprite-Can of Doom, fight a bit and then cut it in half like we always do. But this time, I say we cut it into huge Zord-sizable fragments we can teleport to a recycling company for some cold hard cash. Its not like I'm pushing for a Mercedes here! Just something to drive this summer. Do you know how bad it sucks to be a guy with no car! It sucks bad and hard and fast. Really hard and fast!"

Aisha gently pushed him aside. "At the end that made no sense and you are far to horny. But I'm all for the killing and recycling."

"RANGERS, I AM WELL AWARE OF YOUR FRUSTRATIONS WITH LORD ZEDD'S CREATIONS, YOUR FINANCIAL SITUATIONS, AND THIS BEING THE SUMMER TIME. YOU'RE ALL YOUNG AND YOU WANT TO HAVE FUN, BUT WE HAVE A SWORDN DUTY. THIS CREATURE MUST BE STOPPED. NOW MY INITIAL SCANS SHOW..."

Tommy lifted his hands, having held his peace long enough. Minus his trademark aggressive bravado, the White Ranger simply, calmly declared, "Its Morphing Time."

"BUT I HAVE NOT FINISHED DETAILING THE CREATURE'S..."

"It's a giant Sprite can." Tommy stared at Zordon, dropping his arms to his sides. "It's a can of Sprite. We're going to kill it and get on with our night. Some of us have things we want to get into," elbowed by Kim, "As in hanging out and stuff," he stuttered in a slightly high-pitched voice.

Zordon peered at each of his Rangers, sensing their frustration. Despite reservations about their current state of mind, he trusted them fully. "MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!"

**One hour later**

**1717 West Drive **

**Tuesday, January 17, 1995 **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"Wait, we gotta... ahhhh," the soft, breathless hush escaped Kim's parted lips the moment Tommy's warm mouth fastened onto her neck, suckling her tender skin until her nails raked over the back of his shirt. Sitting astride his lap in the front seat of his jeep currently parked behind the garage of her house, he barely had time to park before they were all over each other. Strong, possessive hands caressed her body as she writhed over the hard bulge pressed tightly against her mound. They rocked together in the dark shade, fogging up the windows, desperate for each other.

She captured his lips once more with a hot, hungry intensity, swallowing his very breath while drawing on his tongue as they began to move in hot grinding thrusts against each other. Though still clothed, their passion was a living, breathing entity dying to be unleashed.

The battle with the Sprite-enator lasted all of two hits. The ThunderZord hit it and it hit the ground. And though Rocky screamed to "Kill it in teleportable chunks," the creature blew up long before they could salvage anything. In total the gang lost ninety minutes of this gorgeous evening, with the Pink and White Ranger's being the most visibly upset, though their real reasons were hidden from the others.

Kim sited a bad head-ache for calling it a early night, while Tommy explained that he had to help his Dad with something. The others bought it without question as they just wanted to enjoy the rest of their night. Tommy picked up the Pink Ranger behind the Youth Center and took the alleys, speeding off into the night.

Greedy need pulsed hot between her thighs as she rode hard over the thick length throbbing beneath her, only the fabric of their jeans separating them. Tommy's husky, desperate moaning quivered something warm inside her as they kissed recklessly. Her fingers combed through his long hair, while his hands firmly cupped and squeezed her ass, rocking her against him until they were both so close... so damn close.

Kim drew her lips away in a rush, gasping. "Okay, here's the plan. I go in, check for mom, and if she's asleep or in her bedroom you race quietly downstairs and get naked. Got it?"

Tommy nodded, his heart pounded in his chest as he shoved aside the urge to drag her to the back-seat and bury himself inside her. But the basement's big, comfy couch was worth the short wait as he silently prayed for no more interruptions. "Go! Now!"

She winked at his obvious distress, slowly climbing off his lap. She laughed and pointed at the obstruction tenting his jeans. The male penis, while damn pleasurable, looked so silly sometimes. Somehow she felt older for thinking that.

The sneaky duo snuck through the front door, happy to see that the living room was dark, bathed in shadows. They high-fived a high-five of teenage naughtiness, pumped their fists, and then walked towards the basement door. Tommy opened it...

"Kim, darling, is that you? Where have you been?"

"Nana?" Panicking, Kim shoved Tommy forward, and then cringed when she heard the noise of him falling down the stairs. "Crap!" she silently muttered to herself, then pasted on her most innocent smile as the upstairs lights turned on. At the top, her beloved sixty-nine year old Nana watched her closely. "What are you doing here?" Patricia saw her clearly startled granddaughter and laughed, genuinely pleased to see her. "There was a power outage at my place, so I'm gonna stay over for the night until the electric company fixes it," she explained while descending the stairs. "I just looked for you in your room, but you weren't there. And when I heard about that terrible creature attacking I got worried. Where were you?"

Crap! Double Crap! Kim sighed, "Nana, I'm a Power Ranger and I was off fighting the creature to protect the city." She gave her best, brightest smile.

"Riiiggghht," Patricia noted upon hugging her only granddaughter close. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "While I don't doubt your courage or drive in any way, I don't think you're tall enough to be the Yellow Ranger?"

Kim's brows narrowed. "What about Pink?"

Resting her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders, Patricia simply smiled while gazing into brown eyes so like her mother's. "No way," she gave a curious nod. "I'd know if my only granddaughter were the amazing superhero, the Pink Ranger," she said, and then fixed her with a most interesting expression. "And no matter that you wear a lot of pink, or that your boyfriend has more white t-shirts than a Hanes underwear model, or even that all your closest friends wear solid colors most of the time that do match the Power Rangers... Well, like I said, I'd know." She winked, and then turned towards the basement.

Kim smiled though she wasn't quite sure why. Then it hit her where her Nana was going. "Hey, did you leave something down there? I can run and get it for you."

"No, I didn't leave anything. I just wanted to see if your boyfriend was still alive at the bottom of the stairs," she explained. "Why did you shove him so hard?"

Frowning, Kim squeaked. "Uhm..."

"Let's just go make sure he doesn't need a ambulance, dear." There was nothing Kim was trying to do, thought about doing, or had done that Patricia hadn't mastered many years ago. She stepped aside as Kim raced down the stairs, reaching Tommy with a massive hug and then began checking him out. He looked a bit groggy, but wasn't bleeding or holding any part of his body. He looked staggered more than anything. "Are you alright, dear?"

Wincing a bit as Kim helped him to his feet, Tommy straightened to address Patricia. "Uh, yeah, Ms. Saunders."

"You can call me Nana dear, just like my Kim. You know I like you," she smiled. When he did so she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," he replied as they all walked over to the couch and sat down. Tommy saw Kimberly's expression as Nana had to wonder why the couch was covered with a blanket. "I'm fine. Just stumbled, I guess. Clumsy me."

"Martial arts masters who are clumsy?" Patricia noted with no small amount of humor. "Were you possibly being snuck into your girlfriend's basement and then shoved down the stairs when she thought she was about to be caught?" Twin deer-in-headlights guilty looks graced their faces. "Why don't you to sit a spell and let me tell you some of the funny things I did back in my day. I know how it is to be young and in love. The year was..."

As Kim listened intently, she wondered how in the name of all that was holy she ended up getting cock-blocked by her Nana.

**45 minutes later**

**Tommy's jeep **

**Tuesday, January 17, 1995 **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

Pulling his car out from behind the Hart garage, Tommy now knew the whole long story of how Kim's Nana and her Grandfather fell in love many years ago. He and Kim listened to the entire thing, and though he was pleased that she thought enough to share with him such a amazing tale about her life, he couldn't help feeling oh so guilty that all he wanted to do was fuck her granddaughter until he couldn't see straight.

The male mind was pretty one-tracked when it wanted sex.

It was the irony of being the 'Good Guy' who still had the same basic urges as all other guys his age. Though he adored Kim's Nana, the clock was ticking and she seemed entirely to full of life and awake for her age this late at night. Thankfully she finally turned in and he left after a goodbye smooch of her and Kim's cheek. Ten minutes later as the Hart residence went dark Kim gracefully leapt from her second-story bedroom window and quickly dove into his car. Where they were going, destination unknown.

But sex was gonna be involved if it killed them!

Wearing a tense expression, Tommy turned a sharp corner down a familiar street. "Okay, here's the plan. I park behind the Youth Center and we hop in the backseat."

Frowning, Kim glared at her boyfriend. "I don't do the backseat thing. Besides our friends sit back there. Bad mental images would haunt me forever. No way, no how, so forget it."

Frustration was written all over Tommy's face. His hands gripped the steering wheel especially hard. "Kim, you're being unreasonable and Father Time is not on our side."

The Pink Ranger stood firm. "Tommy, I will never be a Back-Seat Queen. It's not gonna happen. That's a pipe dream that will go up in smoke."

"Our second time was on the floor behind my pool table. So its okay to be a Pool-Table Queen?"

"It was on the floor, thank you very much. No royalty was involved. And no back seats."

His jaw ticked. "Okay, then what about time number three in the lake? We all swim there."

Recalling that moonlit night when she was probably the most wild she had ever been, Kim was nonetheless undeterred. "I blame that freaky looking full moon. I was a bit crazy."

"You didn't turn into a werewolf, honey."

"Well I did leave a few scratches on your back. And you were howling at one point," she playfully taunted him. Out the corner of her eye she saw him smirk, though he tried his best to hide it. She loved him and wanted him and knew they were nuts for trying so hard tonight, but part of the fun was just being together and in the moment. There was such freedom in being with him that she felt she could say or do anything. "What's a Pink Ranger gotta do to get some cock around here?"

Tommy choked, nearly swerving in his lane. Every now and then, on very rare occasions she'd say something so uniquely sexual and random he wanted her instantly. "I swear to Zordon if you say cock one more time..." His dare was tempting to Kim, but she refrained as he was close to the edge and she might wind up on the hood of his jeep if she pushed him any further. She made a little 'zip-locking' motion with her hand over her lips which made him smile. As sweethearts go, she was the best. Quirky, but the best. "Okay, we need a plan."

"A sex plan." Tommy nodded, Kim continued. "A really good sex plan."

"We're too young and don't have the money to rent a hotel room."

"Broke, horny teenagers. Got it." Kim made a little air check.

Tommy laughed. "The park is out. And my uncle's cabin is too far."

"No outside nookie or breaking and entering your uncle's cabin."

"Your place is out."

"And so is yours," Kim thought out loud just as they made a right turn. That's when her brown eyes caught sight of the thick clouds of billowing, dark smoke from two blocks down. "Tommy..."

"I see it. Looks like the Cinemark movie theater is on fire." He headed directly for it.

"And with emergency crews spread thin after the Sprite-enator's attack no ones gonna be able to do anything."

"I don't see or hear any firetrucks or policeman near by. The fire must have just started." He pulled into the theaters parking lot, noting only four cars present. "Might be the last of the workers or the janitorial staff."

"Let's roll." Kim quickly unbuckled her seat-belt, exiting the car as Tommy came up behind her. "It's Morphing time!"

"Hey, that's what I say. That's the thing that I say!"

"The sooner that we put out this fire, the sooner we start our own."

"You know, they have some really big, comfortable theater seats and we could..." Kim Death Glare number four. "Fine."

Tommy and Kim morphed and then raced inside the burning theater.

**Forty minutes later**

**Angel Grove Forest Preserve **

**Wednesday, January 18, 1995 12:45 AM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

The hunt was on!

"The target's thirty meters southeast and moving fast," Kim delivered before matching Tommy's incredible forward leap over a wide gorge as she stayed hot on his trail. Morphed and tracking their lightening quick prey, the White and Pink Ranger's raced through the dark woods at break-neck speeds, hurtling over anything in their path.

Tommy's internal helmet scanner overlay-ed a bright blue outline of the land ahead, marked by the red heat signature of the object they were closing in on. Their prey was made to traverse this type of terrain as its size gave it an advantage in moving in and around the thick rows of trees. "Take the left path ahead and I'll take the right. We'll close in on it from two sides."

"Got it!" Utilizing a vast array of gymnastics maneuvers coupled with her augmented Pink Ranger abilities, Kim leapt over huge fallen tree and deftly cart-wheeled through a dense clearing in grand fashion.

The White Ranger kept the target in sight while slowing down as he approached. It seemed to have stopped by the lake, making no attempt to cross it. The helmet scanner showed Kim high in a nearby oak tree, while he ninja'd his way around a large cluster of rocks that masked his location. He didn't want to think about how late it was, or how far past his curfew he'd already gone. Tomorrow was not gonna be fun at all when he faced his parents, but for now only the mission at hand mattered. Suddenly Kim's voice echoed through his com-link.

"Tommy, I got a shot. Should I take it?"

"Negative," the White Ranger replied. "I think I can get a tracker on it from here."

"You're going to scare it. Just let me take the shot."

"I wont scare it."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Don't use that leader tone of voice with me!"

"Then follow orders!"

"I have the better shot and won't scare it!"

"But I can end this without you having to shoot."

"Why are you being such a ass?"

"Why do you have to call me names?"

"Because you are being a ass!"

"Don't you have to update your Kimberly Oliver Journal?"

Kim suddenly fixed the red dot of her Ion sniper rifle on a her boyfriend. "Say one more word about that and so help me God I'm gonna..." Her jaw tightened when she saw him jump from the shadows. The gray German Shepherd snarled, but had no time to react when Tommy hurled a small tracker on its side, and then pressed a command on his wrist communicator. The dog barked as it was teleported away that very second. She grimaced with anger. "I had the shot."

Rustling noises sounded from above, and then Tommy heard her land behind him. He de-morphed, followed by her as they met where the dog had stopped to rest. "I was closer."

"You scared the poor thing."

"Only for like two seconds." Tommy faced his girlfriend's frustrated mood with his own. "Plus you saved five animals already tonight. All I saved was the rabbit."

"So this was about animal jealousy?"

"No... maybe on some... look, no."

"You really wrestled that rabbit to the ground hard," Kim teased. "I was impressed."

"Give it a rest, Smurfette."

The police arrived not ten minutes after they saved four people trapped inside the smoldering Cinemark Theater. The Rangers were thanked for their heroic efforts, and then told a Animal Shelter not far from the woods was damaged when the Sprite-enator emerged from the lake. Sick animals and those waiting to be adopted were running free and the police had no officers to dispatch for that kind of problem after a monster attack. The Rangers decided to... well, what else were they gonna say?

They rescued a number of scared animals, the last one being the gray German Shepard they tracked into the woods. Now all were safely at another Vet's office being taken care of until the Animal Shelter could be repaired.

Walking up a trail towards a small dirt hill, Tommy stopped to gaze at the heavens above. "Were you actually going to shoot me?"

"Considering my ammunition was just a mild tranquiler, yes." She came to face him, hands on her hips, frustrated, pissed, and ten shades of annoyed at how their night had gone thus far. But even with all of that, she was still having fun. "I would have shot you in the shoulder or thigh."

Tommy wondered how he got so lucky as to have a girlfriend who outright admitted she would have shot him. He couldn't help smiling while drawing her into his arms. She came willingly, pressing her face to his chest. He loved it when she rested against him. Their courtship and relationship might not be anything resembling normal, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. "Crazy night, huh?"

"I didn't really steal your shirt, you know," Kim felt the need to bring up, grinning at him. "I only borrowed it for a short time without your consent."

Tommy's head tilted in a amused fashion. "That's kinda stalkerish."

"I like the way you smell. The shirt had your scent. So I may have accidentally stuffed it in my book bag." She felt and heard him chuckle, then squeeze her tighter in his arms. Oh how she loved the way he made her feel in his warm embrace. "I do not stalk. I love you. That is all."

"I love you too," her offered before fully covering her warm mouth, kissing her so deeply she moaned inside his mouth.

"You better love me," she smiled over his lips. "I'd have to kill you otherwise."

"For once, Kim. Follow orders and kiss me."

"Yes, sir."

Strong hands began ghosting over her lower back, settling at the dip just above her backside before smoothing down to firmly cup her cheeks, drawing her body flush against his own. Her heart pounded as her arms tightened around his neck, her body humming wildly at the feel of him so solid and throbbing over her belly. He wanted her with such intensity it left her aching to be with him always.

From the depths of his soul, Tommy swore Kim was living in his blood stream. He'd always been drawn to her sweet nature, her charm, courage, and fiery spirit. But ever since making love to her the sensual woman she was becoming left him beyond hope of resisting her. Here, now, he wanted her and damn everything else.

"HEY, LETS TRY UP AHEAD. I THINK I SEE SOME PEOPLE! MAYBE THEY NEED HELP."

Tommy groaned as he heard a search party approaching. The woods were always a hot-spot post any monster attack. "Dammit," he swore under his breath.

Kim laid her forehead over his chest. "There's just no place on Earth we can be alone, is there?"

Inspiration struck Tommy like a bolt of lightening. A powerfully bold impulse he made no attempt to resist. "Exactly."

Kim blinked. "What?"

A moment later a burst of White and Pink light rocketed skyward, soaring into the heavens.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**The Falcon Zord **

**Inside its garage-sized rear Cargo Bay **

**Wednesday, January 18, 1995 12:45 AM **

**Soaring through the skies above Angel Grove, Ca**

The unmistakable roar of the Falcon Zord's engines at full blast ascending them skyward filled the space around them, but they were far to lost in each other to care.

"We are in so much trouble its not even funny," Kimberly gasped around the lush brush of his tongue over hers as their mouths fused together, passionately French kissing while kicking off their shoes. With his hands cradling her face, Tommy pressed her back to the wall of the Falcon Zord's cargo bay, a nearby clear hub overlooking the rapidly shrinking state of California below. "This is the Mother of all crazy ideas."

"Earth just wasn't working for us." His fingers seductively descended the back of her neck, smoothing down her slender, toned arms to curl around her waist, drawing her flush against him. He ached for her now, clutching her tightly, drowning her soft mouth with his own. Her kiss was intoxicating. "So I improvised."

"Are you sure you're not the evil Green Ranger again?"

Tommy muffled a tiny laugh while rolling his tongue wetly over her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt while she undid the belt around his waist, drawing it out until she let it drop to the floor. While fumbling with her bra clasp, he complained, "No and what is with this Master-lock bra you're wearing?"

She did away with the pale pink garment, smiling at the ease of it all. "You're a fifth-degree black belt in karate and you're struggling to open my bra? You're losing cool points, sweetheart." All thoughts of Tommy losing anything were gone the moment he curved behind her and filled his hands with her breasts, molding his palms to the soft flesh so firmly her eyes fluttered shut and her thighs clenched. The man knew exactly how to touch her as she rocked back against him, pressing her backside to the solid heat of his erection while he worshiped her chest with a lovers caress. "Definitely evil Green Ranger."

"Beautiful, hush." Defiant as she normally was, he felt the sensual effect his hands were having on her as she leaned back against him, offering her neck to his hungry mouth. White teeth nipped the side of her throat, and then bathed the soft skin with warm, wet kisses as his girl moaned her approval. The sweet pressure of his hands stroking her breasts, rolling the erect nipples round his fingers caught her breath in her lungs, causing her to gasp from the sheer pleasure. The sound was music to his ears. "Tomorrow we're going to have to pay the piper, but tonight we're going to...to...ahh..."

Grinning as the hand she slipped behind her grasped his hard cock over his pants, she'd turned the tables. After a couple of firm strokes his hips gently rocked into the embrace of her fist. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"I don't like cats."

"... for some reason I just love the sound of that." The warm hands roaming so pleasurably over her chest cascaded down her past her toned, flat stomach to unbutton the top of her jeans. "Our parents and Zordon are gonna kill us?"

"After all we've been through tonight, let's make worth it the trouble we're in." Tommy circled her in his arms to face him, and then wrenched his shirt up over his head. Kimberly's brown eyes darkened exotically as he craved the flushed expression she wore when she gazed at his bare chest. And then her tongue slid past her succulent mouth, swiping over her bottom lip in a way that made his cock throb and his pulse race. Her hand pressed over his pounding heart, turning over for a moment, warming his skin. "That beats for you alone."

A brow arched. "Have you been watching the Lifetime Channel?"

"Yep. I thought you might like that," he smiled while lashing her lips once with his tongue. "Rocky told me if you want to know things to say to women just watch the last thirty minutes of any movie on the Lifetime channel when the girl finally gets her guy and he says something really romantic to win her heart."

"You won my heart along time ago," she replied sweetly. "And never listen to Rocky about anything romantic. I just don't want to imagine you watching the Lifetime Channel on the weekend."

"Would you rather I take my romantic ques from Chuck Norris movies?"

"Ask someone who has had a girlfriend since pre-school when dating consisted of helping your significant other find their shoes or sharing your orange crayon." His laughter preceded a long, thoroughly passionate kiss so intense her sex clenched, while her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. All night long she'd craved this. Being intimate with him. Having him all to herself. Feeling his warm skin against hers and his strong arms around her and his total focus set upon making love to her all night long. Young though they were, their desire coiled like a rattlesnake as they began wrenching their clothes off in a desperate fashion.

**"THIS IS THE FALCON ZORD NAVIGATIONAL COMPUTER. WE ARE CURRENTLY ENTERING THE TROPOSPHERE. IT IS THE CLOSEST LAYER OF THE ATMOSPHERE TO THE EARTH. WE MAY EXPERIENMCE SOME TURBULANCE DUE TO WEATHER CONDITIONS AS WE MOVDE THROUGH THE CLOUDS."**

"I must admit... this is quite impressive."

Swallowing hard in the back of his throat, Tommy was certain the male penis could never get enough genuine feminine appreciation, but coherent thought fled his senses the moment Kimberly's mouth wrapped humid moisture around the head of his cock as she slowly settled into a decadent rhythm of up and down suckling. Lying flat on his back as the cargo bay shook gently due to turbulence, his eyes strained shut as exquisite pleasure caused his nails to rake at the floor. The soft curtain of brunette tresses shaded his lap as lazy, full lashes of her tongue bathed him before drowning him back inside her mouth, her head bobbing in time with her right fist pumping urgently. "Feels so good, Beautiful."

"Just enjoy it, baby." Kimberly breathed him in, swirling her tongue over the tip before dipping him back inside her mouth as far as she was comfortable. The skin felt so soft along her lips, yet so rigid the ache between her thighs desperately required him filling her until she came hard with his name dangling from her tongue. "I love doing this to you," she whispered around him, feeling confident that he loved her style and skill as sweat glistened over his hard chest and brow. This was only the third time she'd done this, but judging from his visceral response to her technique she knew she was doing it right. Score one for the good girl with natural skill.

Tommy had no previous experience to compare her to, but was sure that neither this planet nor any other possessed anyone better at this than her. Granted he was madly in love with her and all, but the way she so tenderly nursed at the head, swiping the tiny slit with the tip of her tongue before sucking him down... down... down... until his thighs twitched and his eyes rolled back. Her nails drug over his belly while her mouth made love to him. She was everything to him long before they became lovers, but now he swore he must have inhaled her as he felt her coursing through his bloodstream.

While rolling her tongue down his length, Kim felt his pleasure intensify. But like a big brother tormenting a sibling, she kept his orgasm at bay. She played him, taking him to the brink before easing off to torture him some more. The smooth, soft skin awakened something possessive and loving within her as she gave him such pleasure, her lips rising and falling around him. She'd read about the act in sexy romantic novels, heard girls talk about it at school, and had even sat with the girls and watched a dirty movie just for reference sake if nothing else. Despite being grossed out by the latter, going down on Tommy was something she found herself more than liking, but craving. Not so much the act as the pleasure she alone gave to him. Here was this powerful, dangerous, disciplined man who she now owned and controlled in every way. His toned chest heaved, while the heady sounds he made, the way his strong legs shook and tensed were evidence enough he loved what she was doing. It was on the blow-job training, pun intended. But so far so freaking good!

"God, Kim... That feels so good..."

The rough hunger lacing his voice inspired her as she sucked harder now, his muscles flexing and rippling beneath her hands. She faintly heard his warning pleas as well as felt the tell-tale signs of the end drawing near, but her intense enthusiasm pushed it all aside. This was her man and her time to blow his mind, literally. It was a matter of feminine pride as well as ensuring Tommy Oliver remembered her every second of every day for the rest of his life.

Using her hands with her mouth and tongue, her cheeks hollowed as she aggressively worked him in and out of her mouth. She found her rhythm, and nailed it, settled into a relaxed position and went to town, sucking on his cock while pumping her fist until his voice rose to warn her, his body tensed powerfully, and his climax crested in hot, wet bursts she eagerly swallowed without giving herself time to taste or think. She acted on instinct alone, taking him through every violent jerk of his body until he had no more to give. Until she'd taken it all, sucked him dry, and finally, tenderly released him. Looking up, she found his expression of sweaty awe equal parts comical and flattering. Her head rested over his thigh as she caught her breath. "You can call me God if you'd like."

"Thank you God."

"You're welcome."

**"THIS IS THE FALCON ZORD NAVIGATIONAL COMPUTER. WE ARE NOW ENTERING THE STRATOSPHERE, WHICH IS THE SECOND LAYER OF AIR ABOVE THE EARTH'S SURFACE. IT EXTENDS TO A HEIGHT OF FIFTY KILOMETERS AND HOUSES THE OZONE LAYER. BE ALERT AS GRAVITATIONAL CHANGES WILL BEGIN GRADUALLY. ANTI-GRAVITY INTERNAL ARRAYS HAVE NOT BEEN PRESET."**

Beads of sweat glistened over the soft skin over Kimberly's neck and throat as her back arched sharply off the blanket-covered floor. Moments ago Tommy wetly-kissed a loving path down her body before parting her legs. His brown eyes darkened as he stared into her steely gaze before tasting her at last. The sheer heat of his breath fanning over her sex caused her vision to blur as her body was rocked by a long, lazy lick of his tongue. His hands braced over her hips, drawing the rosy flesh between her thighs back to his hungry mouth as she strained against him.

I love you so much, Tommy whispered before lashing her time after time so wickedly she hissed between her teeth, crying out when his tongue swirled over her swollen clit. His hands moved and filled with her small breasts once more, brushing sensation over her nipples until her moans drowned out the Falcon Zord's engines. With her rocking hips feeding his carnal thirst as his tongue parted the soft folds of her sex, she kept one hand tangled in his hair while the other clawed at the blanket.

Gently biting her lip, Kim jerked with ecstasy as the sounds of Tommy's hunger for her amplified her arousal to new heights. This was still all so new to her, and yet his shameless in his desire for her caused her to blush as he feasted loudly on her. She felt liquid hot, listening to the erotic sucking noises emerging from between her thighs while feeling his tongue thrust inside her. She trembled, sobbing with pleasure as she was so happy he'd learned from the first time he'd done this to her. If effort one was just okay if a bit awkward due to his inexperience the man was damn better during Effort two, and today's Effort three had her seeing stars. Her throat swallowed hard, while her nipples had never felt so erect. "You're incredible."

"I love how you taste," he swore in a low tone as shivers coursed through her inner thighs along his face. The sultry scent of her surrounded him, driving his senses mad as surely as the sensuous way she responded to him. Soft, purring moans and her fingers tangling in his hair, holding him down so that he could never stop. His mouth encircled her sex, his tongue lashing her until her fist pounded on the floor. Slowly, he pushed two fingers inside her, pumping them until she cried out his name.

"God..." Her chest heaving as her body clung to the fingers driving into her, Kimberly felt the most warm sensation close over her clit, suckling her in time with the fingers thrusting into her. It was to much. All to much as the pleasure grew violently. "Tommy... Tommy...Tommybaby..." her voice rose as the fingers fucked her faster until she jerked so hard sideways, and then she was flying through a incredible orgasm.

**"THIS IS THE FALCON ZORD NAVIGATIONAL COMPUTER. WE ARE NOW ENTERING THE MESOPHERE. TEMPERATURES ARE FALLING RAPIDLY AS WE ARE NOW FIFTY TO EIGHTY KILOMETERS ABOVE THE EARTH'S SURFACE. I AM AUTOMATICALLY ADJUSTING ALL INTERNAL HEAT PARAMETERS."**

"You feel so damn good," softly echoed words lost the moment his Beautiful sought his mouth, coaxing his lips apart with her tongue, forcing her way inside as deeply as he now impaled her against the clear glass hub overlooking the Earth below. Hoisted high on his strong hips, with his hands tightly clutching her firm ass he filled her time after time with deep, jolting thrusts. Her nails branded pleasure-pain over his back, clawing at him each time he surged into her. "I could never get enough of you," he swore around her tongue.

"Good," she breathed hotly, her eyes closed shut as her arms curled round his neck. Glistening droplets of sweat trickled down her back as she was lifted and lowered over the glass hub, misting the window as her mouth hung open. He was so deep, riding her against the glass, grinding exquisite pressure over her clit. "Tommy," she whimpered softly, pressing kisses into his hair and over his forehead as the hands gripping her backside rode her onto him so wickedly. Her legs tightened around his waist, holding onto her lover, giving herself to his rhythm. Bringing her lips to his right ear, she whispered words to incite his rapture. "Fuck me, Tommy. Don't ...ever ...stop!"

Tommy's response came in a driving her down hard, both of them grunting loudly as he filled her. Completed them. Pushed away the outside world and everyone and everything on it. Leaving only their intense love and this fiery moment where the only thing that mattered was being together, damn all consequences. The side-effect of wanting her all the time was that even he when he claimed her, even when she was his in the most intimate way a woman could belong to a man, he still wanted more of her. Craved her. Needed her. Loved her.

Would die for her in a heartbeat.

Long, rhythmic thrusts carried her high before softly falling over and over as they made love up against the glass window.

"Mine!" Tommy swore while driving into her harder. his face buried in the crook of her neck. "Say it.."

"Yes... I'm yours," she replied, gasping, her arms clutched tightly around his neck, straining for her release. "I'm yours."

Perspiration clung to them like a second skin, while the hot scent of their coupling stained the air. Tommy's muscles exerted powerfully with every lifting push into Kimberly, gliding her up and down the smooth glass hub. Her womb trembled around him, while the alluring sounds she made rocked his senses. The feel of her lost in his embrace was captivating. She was so wet for him. So warm and tight, riding on his hips as he fucked her up against the window. "So beautiful," he declared before devouring the column of her throat when her head arched back. He kissed all over the tender skin, and when she moaned "Harder," he knew she was so close.

"Please..." escaped her lips as he began swiftly pounding up into her, driving her down harder - the urgent slapping sounds of mating flesh drowning out everything else as their hips collided until a ear-splitting cry roared from within Kimberly. Her face contorted passionately, white teeth bared as a endless, shivering climax jerked through her body in wave after satisfying wave. His warm, sweat-soaked skin felt so good as she angled against him, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Tommy watched every single moment of her orgasm play over her lovely face, committing it to memory forever. His heart raced as his muscles angrily protested, but he ignored it all.

After a long moment she gazed at him through her hair that had fallen over her face, sweat-drenched to her brow. She smiled, "In the immortal words of Alpha, Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi."

"Quoting a robot after an orgasm?"

"I'm random that way," she giggled softly. "Now that you've done all the heavy lifting, how about I drive till the end..."

**"THIS IS THE FALCON ZORD'S NAVIGATIONAL COMPUTER. WE ARE ENTERING THE THERMOSPHERE. AS WE ARE EIGHTY TO ONE-HUNDRED AND TEN KILOMETERS ABOVE THE EARTH YOU CAN SEE THE AURORA LIGHTS. INTERNAL CONTROLS WILL NOW COMPENSATE FOR GRAVITATIONAL CHANGES."**

With a lover's soft caress, Kimberly brushed her fingers over Tommy's handsome face even as it contorted erotically. Her hips ascended just over his lap, and then she sank down hard, taking all of him back inside her. The passionate wince that swept over his face accompanied a husky grown as his warm brown eyes shut to her. She bent down to give a long wet lash of her tongue over his lips. "You gonna make fun of my Kimberly Oliver journal again?"

"Only every day," he grinned before cupping the back of her head, forcing her mouth down to his, kissing her vigorously. His strong hands glided down her sweat-softened skin until they rested over her bare hips. When his lower body arched she began to ride him... slowly. Their gazes locked as a battle of wills began over who would lose control first. Lifting one hand, he tenderly brushed a few errant strands of her off her face, curling them behind her ear. She smiled beautifully in reply. "I learned that move from the Lifetime channel."

"The next time," she kissed his lips while grinding him so deep her jaw tightened, "I see your parents," up and down she rode him at at a easy gallop, "I'm gonna discuss your cable TV package. You need more ESPN and less Scorned Woman Network."

"Maybe... maybe some late night Cinemax?"

"Only if I'm around," She winked, and then moaned when he began a series of counter thrusts, meeting her descents until they were rocking harder. Rapture drew across her face. "Bad boy."

"Your boy."

"I do like the sound of that."

Tommy's palms stroked over her slender hips, then around to grasp the firm cheeks of her ass, guiding her at the rhythm he loved most. Kim wasn't compliant, reaching around to take both his hands in hers and then bending full over him until his hands hit the floor on either side of his head. "I'm the leader tonight, got it?"

His fingers twined with hers as his eyes followed a trickle of sweat between her lovely breasts. The sight was mesmerizing. She playfully squeezed his hand. "Sorry?"

"Focus," she snickered while bearing down on him, filling herself with all of him. Nothing had ever... she never imagined anything could ever feel so good or make her feel so complete as when Tommy was inside her, throbbing and thick and all hers. "You hate giving up control, don't you?"

"I was hoping I hid that better."

"You can't hide anything from me."

"I certainly didn't hide that shirt you stole from me well enough." Tommy watched her fall over her oh so seductively, bending to his ear. She lashed the shell with her tongue, and then oh so quietly whispered...

"Don't make me stop fucking you."

"You can have my whole wardrobe, Beautiful."

"That's better." Releasing his hands, hers braced over his shoulders, her fingers digging in. She mouthed a silent, "I love you," to which he replied the same. She began grinding over his lap, rolling her hips as the potent thrill of feeling him so hard inside her took command of her senses. She recognized the sheer need to come written all over his face. The way he pulsed inside her, dying for her to take him over the edge into ecstasy. She might be relatively new at this, but she'd already figured out what her man liked. "Since we're both gonna get grounded till graduation, I might as well make this memorable."

"Go for it." She crushed her mouth to his while riding hard, slamming down onto his cock so athletically his eyes rolled. She clasped his hands again, fingers between fingers, and fucked him right outta his mind. Grunting, moaning, their passion unleashed as the ripples of release swelled inside him. "Kim... Oh God, Kim..."

With her eyes tightly squeezed shut she aggressively rode him until he burst inside her, drawing every single drop of seed out of him as his thrusts lifted her with each hard ejaculation until she came a third time, quaking around him. At last she collapsed over his chest, their hearts beating wildly, both exhausted.

"So... so worth it," Kim strained for air.

All Tommy could do was nod.

**"THIS IS THE FALCON ZORD NAVIGATIONAL COMPUTER. WE ARE NOW ENTERING THE EXOSPHERE AS WE HAVE CLEARED FIVE HUNDRED KILOMETERS ABOVE THE EARTH. RADAR SYSTEMS HAVE CHARTERED A COURSE THAT WILL ALLOW US TO AVOID ALL SATELLITES IN THE AREA. INTERNAL GRAVITATIONAL SYSTEMS ARE OPERATING, BUT IT IS CAUGHTIONED THAT ALL PASSENGERS STRAP INTO SAFETY HARNESS'S."**

"Your hair is floating."

Kimberly made a face, and then looked up and felt her hair beginning to lift. She sat beside him on the blanket, both still nude and laughed. "Well that's new." Turning to him, she saw the ends of his hair begin to lift. "You have floating hair too. That's kinda cool."

"Dear, we are in sooooo much trouble."

Kim sighed. "Yeah, but there's no fixing that now."

Tommy nodded, locking his hands behind his head. Kimberly laid down beside him, resting quietly as they pondered the immense amount of trouble they were in. Suddenly both began to gently float off the floor. "We're naked and we're flying. How cool is that.

Kimberly tried a swimming motion and actually half-propelled herself. "Weeee!"

"Oh God we are in so much trouble," Tommy laughed while mimicking his girlfriend. "But I guess for now..."

"We just don't worry about it," Kim finished while now twirling slowly. "Lets enjoy one more hour before returning to Earth and angry parents and being grounded forever and a day."

"Not to mention Zordon."

"Yep, and our friends who will more than likely find out and want a full explanation." Floating over to her, Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you want to do, Mrs. Oliver?"

"I don't know, Mr. Hart. How about for now we just float?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**The End**


End file.
